Whiskey Lullaby
by DracosBaby07
Summary: Draco went away for the war adn came back hoping to find Hermione waiting for him. She wasn't. Draco had drunk himself to death and Hermione couldn't deal with the guilt. Song fic of Whiskey Lullaby but no lyrics... one shot!


Whiskey Lullaby

**Disclaimer- in this story I own NOTHING! I don't even own the plot cuz I'm just gonna take the music video to 'Whiskey Lullaby' and add Draco and Hermione (Blaise and Harry) to it! And as you could tell… I don't even own the song! The song belongs to a great country singer, Brad Paisley! –Claps and applauds for Brad- **

**Note- oh here's the cool thing about this song… I can play it on my guitar! I just thought you peoples would like to know that! (Yes I do play guitar)**

**For Kiki- -clears throat and goes into song- (yes I did imitate you! I laugh!)**

**ONE SHOT!**

**Ok… oh yea this is also a one shot thingy… and I know I should be working on that chain of stories but… this was idea that popped in my head! So I had to get it out! Also I will me very detailed cuz I'm watching the video as I write this! Plus I just realized that since I'm going by the video the main guy in there dies… I'M KILLING OFF DRACO! NOOOOOO! But I think it should be ok… -cries- poor Draco!**

**Note 2- this is a song fic but I'm taking out the lyrics!**

**So… -list of random objects like taco chair and loofas- READ**

* * *

Whiskey Lullaby

Draco, now being the good guy that he is since he has been with Hermione, is still being made to go to war with the other Death Eaters. Damn his father! He is just surprised that Draco didn't get killed for being with Hermione. He and his father made a deal… Draco could be with Hermione only if he became a Death Eater. Since Hermione was everything to Draco… he took the deal.

(**A/N- as much as we all hate Mr. Malfoy and we know for a fact that he wouldn't make a deal like that… in this story he does… so deal with it!**)

* * *

Flashback

Hermione and Draco were spending their last time together before Draco went away under their favorite willow tree that was just down the road from their house. He hugged her and spun her around and gave her a kiss.

"When you get back, we can start our family," Hermione said.

End Flashback

* * *

"Son," Mr. Malfoy said, "you're home."

Draco stared at his house, knowing that the girl of his dreams is in there… how he had missed her.

"Go start your life."

Draco walked up to the house… just hoping that Hermione will remember him. He opened the door to the house and walked in. He dropped all his stuff in the doorway. He looked at the pictures of Hermione and him on the wall and he smiled.

"_When you come home, we'll start our family_," he heard Hermione's voice echo in his mind.

A laugh filled the house.

'_Hermione_,' he thought. He smiled again.

He made his way up the stairs, to the bedroom. He hesitated as he reached for the door. He pushed it open and his heart dropped.

There she was… she was giggling in the bed… with Blaise. Hermione sat straight up. Her face fell. Draco looked at her then to floor. He turned away from the door and walked right out of the house. He heard Hermione come after him, yelling at him to come back. But he didn't. Draco hopped on his broom and took off. Hermione fell to her knees and started to cry.

He had rode to the willow tree, got off his broom and rolled in the grass.

Ever since that day he had been drinking. He's been staying all day at bars. He walked out to the alley, probably to get some fresh air, and held on to a car for support. Hermione drove by the alley but didn't see him.

Everywhere Draco went he always had a bottle of some strong alcohol with him.

He was at bars and clubs, getting drunker by the second and dancing, but got himself in some tight spots because he was so drunk.

Hermione was at the club that same night Draco was. She had just missed him though because he had gotten kicked out.

He thought he had enough so he threw the bottle against the alley wall and walked away.

He just couldn't get away from the stuff. Draco was found with some more hard alcohol in someone else's car.

He went back to his house… and continued to drink. He had drunk himself crazy.

He had gone.

* * *

Draco's family had come to the funeral. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy weren't all that pleased with Hermione at all.

Hermione stared at the coffin, crying. '_What have I done_?' she thought. Mrs. Malfoy said something to Mr. Malfoy and Hermione knew it was about her.

Hermione was in the house doing dishes. She couldn't stop crying. No one really knew the real reason why Draco had drunk himself the death… but she knew… and it was her fault.

She, too, had been found many times with a bottle of whiskey or other hard alcohol with her.

She needed to have some fun, so she got herself cleaned up and went out to a club.

She got there and found her friend Harry. She and him danced a lot. And drank a lot too. She danced with some other guys too, and every time she turned around, she saw Draco, smiling and laughing with her. Confused at this, her fun ended.

She walked out of the club and Harry followed her home.

She pushed Harry out of the room. She didn't want him. She didn't want anyone. She took another drink of whiskey, and once again stared to cry.

Hermione had gone to the willow tree, where Draco's grave was. She threw herself on the ground and cried beside the grave.

* * *

Hermione's funeral was a very small one too. Only her parents and her younger sister had come.

A little girl, about the age of 9, turned and saw Draco emerge from the willow tree. Hermione had come into view too. Scared to face him, Hermione looked away.

The little girl kept watching. Draco finally smiled. Hermione smiled back. He reached out his hand and she took it. He pulled her close and spun her around.

The little girl smiled and walked away.

* * *

**So… what did you think? I really liked it! I watched the video over and over to get things right cuz there was no rewind button… but hey! I got this story up! No, there is no sequel, so don't ask for one! Lol! Anyway… review and I will get to work on my other story! Yes I know you love me! –Laugh- so… thanks!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


End file.
